Tall, Blonde and Cynical
by EmmettsLady
Summary: Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic, so please read & review, and constructive criticism is definitely welcome! uh, its basically post BD, life going on. Its rated M, cause im not sure which direction i want to go in yet...so i hope you all enjoy! xx


Alice picked off a string from my black cashmere sweater and grinned. "Perfect, Bella." Her voice chimed as she gave me the once over. I rolled my honey eyes and quickly pulled a brush through my hair. "Alice" I sighed, "I don't want to be late for my first day". To be honest though, I wanted to be late, in fact, I just didn't want to show up all together. It had been a year since my transformation to immortality in which time, a lot had happened. The whole Volturi and Renesmee ordeal, and learning to be around humans without turning into a red-eyed, blood craving lunatic. However, now the family felt like it was a good time to throw me into their usual pattern of life. Move out of Forks, find another rainy place on the globe and start over.

After saying a teary – well teary for him, I _can't_ cry anymore – good-bye to Charlie, we packed up the Cullen house and moved out to Abbotsford, British Columbia, Canada. It rained almost as much there as it did in Forks, and it was a good place for us to start over. I picked up my book bag and gave myself a once over in the mirror. I rolled my eyes, surprised that Alice had gotten me into this outfit. I had on dark wash skinny jeans, and a black cashmere sweater. My auburn hair hung perfectly straight to my waist, and my honey eyes shone brightly. I never got used to the perfect vampire face that returned my glances in the mirror – she was just so beautiful, it couldn't possibly be _me. _Alice's snicker quickly pulled me back to reality, and she grabbed my hand and tugged me from the bathroom. Edward, Rose, Emmett and Jasper were waiting by the front door, eager to get this first day over with. Renesmee was snuggled in Esme's arms, angry with me for leaving her. I gave her a quick peck on the top of her head, and slipped on my converse sneakers. "Mommy loves you" I whispered to her.

It seemed ridiculous to me that I was going back to high school. I had a daughter for crying out loud! Emmett and Rose jumped into Rose's little red convertible, the one I remember seeing in the Fork's High School parking lot all those years ago. I chuckled at the weak human memory as I climbed into the passenger seat of the Volvo.

The drive to school was a short one, with Alice jabbering away in the back. I wasn't so nervous anymore, now that I had Edward beside me. We parked in front of the office, and retrieved our schedules. Alice, Edward, Jasper and I would be playing the roles of grade 11 students, whereas Rose and Emmett would be playing grade 12's. Considering this was my first round of high school as a vampire, I was hoping Edward would let me cheat off him. Or, you know, I guess I could actually do the readings... Alice was in my homeroom class, and it pained me to be away from Edward. Alice and I headed off to Chemistry, Jasper was off to French class (Canada, eh?) and Edward found himself in Biology.

When Alice and I walked in, the chatter in the room ceased immediately. _Who is that?_ I heard one particularly annoying looking boy say to his friend. One blonde girl rolled her eyes and looked the other way, unfazed. I bit my lip, trying not to smile from all the attention. I wasn't as used to being as beautiful as Alice and Rosalie. It was kind of nice to get attention. I giggle burst from my lips, and if I could blush, I would have. Alice and I quickly found seats, and waited to see what the homeroom routine was. The teacher walked in shortly after that, and greeted the class. Then he noticed Alice and I and blubbered on about something. "Girls" he finally managed to choke out, "why not come up and introduce yourselves to the class". Alice and I slid each other a grin, and walked up to the front. "My name is Alice" her voice chimed and shimmered, "I'm from Forks, and I absolutely _adore_ fashion" She said, flashing one of the boys in the class a big smile. He turned the colour of a _very_ ripe tomato. She nudged me. "Whoops!" I said. "Uhm, my name is Bella, I'm from Forks as well" "Obviously" I heard the blonde mutter under her breath. _What was her problem? _"Uh, and I..." Couldn't think of anything to say. Recently became a vampire? Have a one year old daughter? "Thank you ladies" The teacher said quickly as he ushered us back to our seats.

Chemistry flew by quickly, and I was eager to meet Edward afterwards. When the bell finally rang, I got up with almost super human speed. Alice grabbed my arm and gave me a warning glance. I shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "My bad" I laughed. I was just really excited to see Edward.

I walked quickly toward the door, when someone grabbed my arm. "Look" the girl said, the venom in her voice seeping through loud and clear. "I don't know who you are, or who you _think_ you are, but this is my school, and I'm not about to have two, strange, pale freaks ruin my reputation here. Got it?" She spat, her small blue eyes glaring. _If looks could kill..._ I muttered. "Look, I'm not looking for troub-" I started, but she cut me off. "I don't care what you have to say. Just stay out of my way". And with that, she sped off down the hall, leaving me dumbfounded. Alice bounded over. "Ouch" She said, smiling lightly. "Oh, boy" I thought. And here I was thinking that Canadians were supposed to be polite...


End file.
